Snow White and the Cowboy?
by CayStar
Summary: Alice planned the Halloween party down to the last detail. But what happens when a cowboy shows up to sweep Snow White off her feet? AH, Halloween one shot. B/J, Ed/Al, Em/R


_**AN: **This is a day late, but here's my Halloween one shot I've been working on. It's AH, something I'm still not entirely comfortable with, but that's what came to me so here it is. Unbetaed and completely thrown together at the last minute, so all mistakes are mine. Happy Halloween! Oh, and pics of all the costumes are on twitter._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Snow White and the… Cowboy?<strong>_

"Yeah, this is a basic repair. Something about the last storm knocking out their internet. Shouldn't take too long." Jasper nodded absently to Emmett's commentary as he pulled into the parking lot at the apartment complex near the school. He wondered briefly if he would know the customer, as he had spent many nights partying there during his brief, ill-fated college career.

After checking the paperwork, they strode up the steps to apartment 219 and Jasper gave a firm knock. They waited a few minutes, hearing some noise inside, but no one came to the door. The boys exchanged a puzzled glance, and Jasper raised his hand to knock once more, louder, and bit more insistently.

The door flew open before his hand was completely lowered, and his eyes fell on the most beautiful, furious face he'd ever seen. "What the hell? I was coming, okay? Good grief, you people are so damn impatient…"

Her voice trailed off as she walked back into the house, and both Jasper and Emmett cocked their heads to the side, unable to take their eyes off the sheer white hose underneath the short silk robe. The girl turned back to face them, hands on her hips as she tapped one foot impatiently. "Well, are you coming or not?"

Emmett nudged Jasper in the ribs and murmured, "I'd like to be coming all right," as he pushed his way through the door.

Jasper was still frozen as he tried to process what he was feeling. He'd been working with Emmett for almost a year now, and never really been bothered by the other man's more obnoxious tendencies. Emmett usually spoke first and thought later, if at all, and he had a notoriously dirty mind. He could make anything having a double meaning.

But for some reason, Jasper didn't like to hear him talking about this girl in a sexual way. He didn't even know her name, or anything about her, other than the fact that she had wide brown eyes, long brown hair, and even longer legs that looked smoking hot in sheer white stockings.

Shaking his head, Jasper walked in to find 6'5" Emmett being proverbially handed his ass by this tiny woman. "…no idea why it took so long to get someone out here. We called three weeks ago! And then when we did finally get an appointment, you say you'll be here between eight and four. That's _so_ fucking specific."

Jasper stepped into her line of vision, ducking a bit to catch her eye as he raised his hand and tipped the bill of his baseball cap. "Uh, ma'am? We'll get started right away if you'll show us where your router is located."

He stomped down on Emmett's foot when the larger man couldn't hold back his rather unmanly giggles as he mumbled something about _locating_ her _router_. The woman's face flushed a deep red, and her mouth fell open as she met Jasper's crystal blue eyes.

Bella was not in a good mood _at all_. Her roommate, Alice, left her home alone to finish preparing their apartment for the Halloween party that _Alice_ wanted to throw for all their friends. Bella would have been perfectly happy to sit at home in her yoga pants and pass out candy to the kids who stopped by, but Alice had grander plans.

Of course, in typical Alice fashion, she also had more plans than she was capable of carrying out, and that left everything to Bella. Bella had already been volunteered to make appetizers, but when Alice's boyfriend couldn't get his car started, Bella had to finish decorating the whole apartment while Alice went to pick him up and get the drinks they needed for the evening.

On top of all that, the cable company had finally gotten in touch with the girls, letting them know that the only available repairmen would be at their apartment sometime during an eight-hour window. As if that helped to plan anything.

After sitting around all morning, Bella finally had the food ready to go and was changing into her Alice-approved costume when the boys showed up. The first knock came while she had one leg in her stockings, and she was just slipping the second one over her other foot. She bounced around on one leg as she pulled up the infernal hosiery, and hastily grabbed a robe to slip on over her white lace push-up bra.

The continued knocking was the last straw. Bella didn't often lose her temper, but she was furious at these men who had the gall to act impatient when they didn't have the common decency to at least let her know they were on their way.

All those thoughts flew straight out of her head when she laid eyes on the handsome boy with the prettiest blue eyes she'd ever seen. Jasper glanced at Emmett, who just shrugged helpfully, and then took off his cap and scratched his fingers through his tousled blond curls. He was starting to worry about the angry, beautiful woman.

"Ma'am?" he asked again, a bit more firmly this time. "Are you okay?"

The concern in his voice brought Bella back with a deep blush, and she shook her head to try and clear her thoughts. "Oh! Um, yes. I'm sorry. The uh, internet thing… is in here," she said, turning to walk back to a door right off the living room. "It's in my bedroom."

Jasper swallowed heavily as he tried in vain to keep his eyes from drifting to the hem of that short, silky robe that obscenely hugged the lush curve of her ass. His traitor cock began to stir when he processed her words. This sexy woman was taking him to her _bedroom. _He was so fucked.

A large fist to his ribs had him whirling angrily toward Emmett. "What the hell, man?" he whispered, rubbing the sting from the sharp blow.

"Dude, I know she's hot, but we're working here," Emmett whispered, looking at Jasper in worry. He'd never seen his calm friend so rattled, especially not by a woman. Jasper was the cool cat, the smooth player who could get any girl, and leave them with no hard feelings when he was done. Something was different about this one.

"Yeah, sorry. Thanks," Jasper murmured, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He made his way through the door to find Bella tapping her foot impatiently, her arms crossed under her perky breasts. Every thought Jasper had went straight to his groin.

Emmett clapped his hand on Jasper's shoulder and walked around the once-again-frozen man. "Let's see what we have here," he boomed in his loud, boisterous voice, as he walked over to look at the jumbled electronics that Bella indicated.

With his coworker in motion, Jasper stepped over as well, and couldn't hold back a smirk as Bella sucked in a breath at his close proximity. She cleared her throat and took two steps back as she looked between them. "Um, ok… if you don't need me then I'll just be in the other room," she stuttered out before she turned and walked quickly from the bedroom. Jasper couldn't resist another look at her ass in the thin robe, and he nearly came in his pants when he spied the lacey top edge of her stockings—they were thigh-highs, apparently.

While Emmett set about changing out the broken router, Jasper let his eyes wander over the room. The bed was a queen size with a frilly blue comforter, so he doubted if the lovely lady had a permanent significant other. Still, he glanced around at the pictures on the wall to be sure.

He worried a bit when he saw the pale beauty surrounded by a group of rather large, shirtless, very tan boys. They all appeared to be Native American, and two of them had their arms wrapped around the girl in a distinctly familiar embrace.

Another picture showed the younger-looking boy with the girl, a white man, an older Native woman, and a girl who had to be her daughter. Maybe this boy was a step-sibling? In the next picture, the possible step-sister was standing with the other hugger from the first picture, and the boy's hands were on the other girl's large pregnant belly.

Jasper was feeling better about the group, but then he stopped short at the picture in front of him. "Emmett!" he whispered, nudging his friend. "Em, what's the address for the party tonight? Do you have it?"

Emmett frowned, not taking his eyes from the wires in front of him. "I don't know, man. Somewhere on First Avenue I think."

Jasper elbowed him harder, making Emmett finally look up. "What the hell–"

"Look!" Jasper hissed, pointing to the picture in question. "That's _Edward_! The Edward who invited us to the party tonight!" he said, indicating the bronze-haired man with one arm around a short black-haired girl, and one around a taller blonde. Next to the blonde was the woman in question. "That's his girlfriend, Alice! This must be her roommate!"

Emmett's attention was drawn to the blonde bombshell. His eyes were glazed with lust as he took in the details of her regal face and gorgeous body. "Dude, who's the model?"

Jasper laughed quietly and shook his head. "That's Edward's sister. She's an ice queen—don't hold your breath."

With new purpose, the boys finished up the repair and wrote up the ticket for Bella to sign. Jasper threatened to leave Emmett at home if he didn't let Jasper take the ticket to Bella, so it was with some trepidation that he made his way into the kitchen where the lovely brunette was talking on the phone.

"Yes, Alice… no, I said we needed more vodka, not rum… of course we have rum! You know Rose will be a complete bitch if she doesn't… oh! Hold on!" She looked up as she saw the men standing there waiting for her. She gave Jasper a look that clearly said "what do you want?" and raised her delicately sculpted eyebrows in question.

"Um," he started to speak and then cleared his throat. "We're, uh, we're finished up now. I have the ticket for you to sign and then we'll get out of your way."

"Finally!" she exclaimed, going back to her phone call as she scribbled her signature and dismissed the boys without another look. "Just hurry up, Allie. I'm not doing this all myself…"

Jasper was quiet as he followed Emmett out to the car, and his friend stayed silent until they pulled out of the parking lot. His knee bounced as Jasper drove, and finally asked the question that had been on his mind. "So, you like the brunette, right? Will you introduce me to the blonde goddess?"

Jasper snorted and rolled his eyes as he drove back to the office. Emmett was planning on following Jasper home, and they would ride together to the party. Now he wondered if they should take separate cars, just in case Rosalie did decide to give the big oaf a shot.

They showered quickly and put on the costumes they'd picked out—Emmett was dressing as a bear, while Jasper was wearing his usual jeans and boots, with a pale blue shirt and a cowboy hat for good measure. Jasper Whitlock didn't do costumes.

This time when they knocked on the door at the apartment, it was flung open to the sound of loud music and louder voices. There looked like quite a crowd gathering. Jasper found Edward not long after they walked in, and couldn't hold back his laughter at the sight of his friend. Edward was dressed in green from head to toe—complete with hunter green tights.

"Peter Pan, Eddie? Really?" he snickered, reaching up to flick the feather on Edward's green felt hat.

Edward glared at him, but then smiled as Alice danced up to him in a very revealing Tinkerbell costume. Her small breasts were enhanced by the tight corset, and Jasper tried to focus his eyes on the gauzy wings over her shoulder in distraction.

"Jasper, a cowboy? Really? Is that the best you could do? I told Edward we were doing fairy tales! You could have dressed up as a prince or something," Alice berated him, looking over his outfit in disappointment. Her face brightened, however, when Emmett caught her attention.

Her eyes trailed up his body, taking in the fur suit and sunny grin under his fuzzy cap. "And who is this?" she asked, putting at least five syllables in the word "this."

Jasper rolled his eyes and waved his hand at his friend and coworker. "This is Emmett. He's–"

Rose walked up just then, parting the crowd before her like royalty in her sunny yellow Goldilocks getup. "Emmett McCarty, defensive tackle for the University of Washington, blew out his knee junior year," she offered, giving Emmett a very thorough once-over. "I'm Rosalie Cullen."

No one else got a chance to speak as she led a stunned Emmett off to the kitchen for a drink. Edward glared after them, not pleased with the turn things were taking. His sister was not usually so aggressive, but she had a thing for athletes.

Another movement caught Alice's attention, and she waved someone over as she turned back to Jasper. "Bella, have you met Edward's friend? This is Jasper…" she trailed off as she watched her roommate stare at the tall cowboy in absolute shock.

Bella froze, seeing the last person she expected to see—the handsome blond she'd been fantasizing about as she finished the party preparations earlier that afternoon. She never thought she'd see the handsome cable guy again, and she had no idea what he was doing there.

Jasper was equally stunned. He'd had a faint idea what to expect based on what he'd seen earlier, but nothing could have prepared him for the vision before him. Those white stockings stopped well below her short yellow skirt, and the blue satin top showed her lovely curves to perfection. The red bow in her dark, wavy hair gave her an oddly innocent look despite her sexy costume.

Jasper recovered first, taking her hand and placing a light kiss on the back of it. "Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier today."

Bella couldn't find her voice as she flushed a deep red, but Alice looked at Jasper suspiciously. He turned his charm her way and showed his dimples. "Emmett and I were the ones who fixed your internet today, while Miss Bella was preparing this lovely party."

The normally undeterrable Alice was apparently not immune to Jasper's wiles. "Oh, that's… that's so nice! Thank you! Oh, and…"

Edward pulled his girlfriend back and wrapped his arms around her, sending Jasper a warning look. He glanced over at Bella, surprised to see her so flustered. He'd known Bella since high school, and she rarely showed such a strong interest in guys, something he attributed to her over-exposure to the clothes-abhorring meat heads out in La Push.

When she showed no desire to move away from the tall cowboy, Edward shrugged and led Alice away to the makeshift dance floor. With what his girlfriend was wearing, he felt the need to stake his claim a little more publicly than usual, green tights be damned.

Bella finally pulled her hand free and covered her heated cheeks in complete embarrassment. Jasper looked concerned when she wouldn't meet his eyes, but he wasn't sure if he should touch her again just yet. "Oh!" she exclaimed, shaking her head a bit. "I'm sorry I was so rude today! I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you like that. I just–"

Relieved that _he_ hadn't done anything to cause her distress, Jasper reached forward and lifted her chin, stopping her apology in its tracks. "Hey, it's fine," he said quietly, his hand moving almost without thought to cup her slender neck. Her eyes rolled back a bit at the feeling. "Why won't we just start over?"

She looked at him, surprised by his train of thought, but then the alcohol in her system decided to kick in and she surprised him by shaking her head. "No, that won't work," she answered. "The things I want to do to you need at least a few hours of acquaintance first."

He stood there staring after her as she turned and strutted away, his head tilted just a bit as he followed the ruffles of her skirt, imagining the smooth round skin that they covered. His eyes snapped up to meet hers when she cleared her throat and held out her hand. "You coming, cowboy?"

This time, he grinned at her words, certain they were more of an invitation than the first time she asked him that. He liked the hot-tempered temptress he met earlier, but this new confident sex-kitten wasn't too shabby either. "Yes, ma'am."

He followed her to the kitchen where she offered him a drink, and he just took a beer in case he wasn't invited to stay the night. He might be a gentleman, but he was a gentleman who hadn't been out with anyone recently. He had needs too.

He followed her to the kitchen where she offered him a drink, and he just took a beer in case he wasn't invited to stay the night. He might be a gentleman, but he was a gentleman who hadn't been out with anyone recently. He had needs too.

Bella rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh when she spotted Rosalie's legs wrapped around Emmett, who had somehow lost the top half of his costume, leaving him in just the fuzzy pants and an undershirt. He was still wearing the ears, though. "Looks like that bear was just right," she said, nudging Jasper as she sipped her own drink.

Jasper nodded and glanced around. "I hope Alice keeps Edward out of here—it won't be pretty if he sees this."

Moving back toward the living room, Jasper took her hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. Their fingers fit together like puzzle pieces, and they both sucked in a sharp breath at the feel of the electricity between them. Though Jasper wanted nothing more than to throw her down on that fluffy bed of hers, he instead pulled her toward the living room, where there was more foreplay than dancing going on.

Bella wasn't fond of dancing, but she wasn't going to pass up a chance to get closer to Jasper. She'd never been so drawn to a man before, and she really hoped these feelings weren't one-sided. Either way, she planned to take what she could get, and have that man in her bed before the night was over.

Jasper led her off to one side, and she didn't miss the fact that they were mere feet from her bedroom door. She reached up and put her arms around his neck, a bit surprised by how tall he was, even with the ridiculous heels she was wearing.

He tried to keep things sort of PG, but when he put his hands around her waist, she pressed her hips tight against him, and there was no hiding his reaction to her. Bella leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his neck, and he couldn't hold back a shiver at the feel of her soft lips against his skin.

"Do you really want to dance," she murmured, letting her tongue peek out to caress his earlobe. "Or do you want to go somewhere a little more… private?"

With a soft growl, he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her toward the bedroom. They were clearly on the same page, and he needed to get a taste of the beautiful girl who had so completely captivated him.

She locked the door behind them, muting the sounds of the party, and turned to him with a slightly predatory gaze. "I want you, cowboy," she said, walking up to pull him closer to the bed. "Can I have you?"

He groaned as her hand brushed against the bulge in his jeans, then gasped as she grabbed his shirt and ripped it open in one quick movement. Her giggles made him smile as she told him she'd always wanted to do that, and that pearl snaps were God's gift to horny women.

Unable to wait any longer, Jasper pulled her close and lifted her face up to capture her lips with his. She kicked off her heels and jumped to wrap her legs around his waist, causing him to stagger back toward the bed with her sudden movement.

He turned and lowered her down, laying her back on the soft blue fabric, reaching his hands behind her back to untie the corset strings holding her top together. Their lips never stopped moving together, until he pulled back far enough to pull her dress down, leaving her in a pale white lace bra and panties. She looked a bit unsure, but he lowered his head to capture her nipple in his mouth through the lace, and her head went back with a needy moan.

She panted loudly as he pulled off her bra and kissed his way down her chest, marveling in the softness of her pale, smooth skin. He waited for her to look at him when he reached for the waistband of her panties, groaning when she bit her lip and nodded, suddenly shy in the quiet of the bedroom.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, his lips blazing a trail up her thigh, moving seamlessly from the lacey tops of the stockings to her sensitive skin above. "I can't wait to taste you."

Her hands flew up to her hair when he took the first swipe with his tongue. She was so incredibly turned on, seeing the living version of her object of lust kneeling shirtless between her legs. His cowboy hat had been tossed aside with her dress, an odd juxtaposition of fairy tale and sexual fantasy.

His dimples appeared as he worked her over with his mouth, finally slipping in a finger, then two, to bring her quickly to her first climax. "Oh! Oh my god, Jasper!"

He stood and opened his jeans, pulling them down and stepping out of his boots as she laid there, recovering from the intense pleasure he'd given her. He climbed over her on his hands and knees, lowering his head to press a kiss to her closed eyelids before moving down to her smiling mouth.

Jasper pulled back and frowned when she didn't respond to his kiss, and Bella's head tilted to the side with a gentle snore when moved away. She was asleep!

He sat back on his heels and shook his head. Of all the luck. He finally found a woman that he was intensely attracted to, and she passes out before he gets the chance to bed her. Well, maybe if he stuck around he could get another shot. He didn't want to just leave her here alone, passed out cold.

Working quietly, he pulled his shirt off the floor and slipped her arms inside, buttoning it enough that it would stay on her. He pulled the covers back and laid her down, brushing her hair back as she burrowed into her pillow with a contented sigh.

He fished out his phone from his jeans pocket, shooting Emmett a text that he was staying with Bella, and got a response almost immediately that his friend had already left the party with Rose. At least one of them would get laid tonight.

With nothing left to do, Jasper slipped his boxers back on and slid under the covers, smiling to himself when Bella turned to cuddle against him, wrapping an arm and a leg around him in her sleep. He drifted off to sleep with the scent of her hair filling his senses.

Jasper woke to the sound of hushed whispers just outside the bedroom door. He was alone, and his shirt was on the end of the bed closest to him, along with his jeans. He looked around, but didn't see Bella anywhere, and the attached bathroom was dark as well.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Edward's voice was loud enough for Jasper to hear, and he reached for his jeans in case his friend decided to come in to investigate. He was just buttoning them when the door opened, and Bella's head poked through tentatively. She let out a strangled squeak at the sight of Jasper, shirtless, with his hands at his waistband, and two more heads looked around the door as well.

"Morning, Jasper," Edward said sardonically. "Bella here is wondering what you were doing in her bed, and I have to say I'm a bit curious as well."

Jasper frowned at the thinly-veiled accusation. Wasn't it obvious as hell what he was doing there? What did Bella think? At his look of confusion, Bella blushed and stepped closer to him. "I don't really remember much about last night," she admitted.

Well, that was certainly a blow to the ego. He damn near made her orgasm hard enough to pass out and she didn't even remember? Of all the…

"I mean, I remember _some_ of it," she continued, unaware of the amused glances that Alice and Edward were giving the pair. "I just don't remember if we… um…"

Deciding to save her from more embarrassment, Jasper glared up at his friend and waited for the other couple to leave before he reached out a hand to Bella. "Darlin, we didn't have sex if that's what you're worried about," he told her. "But I wasn't gonna leave you without telling you goodbye either. Maybe I can take you to breakfast and we can talk a little more?"

Her eyes lit up at the news that she _hadn't_ completely missed what was sure to have been mind-blowing sex with this gorgeous man, and she stepped closer to him, pushing him back and climbing onto his lap. "We can have breakfast later. We have some unfinished business to take care of first," she said, as she tangled her hands in his hair and leaned forward to kiss him nearly senseless.

He smiled when she finally came up for air, his dimples catching her attention as his eyes sparkled in the early morning light. "Well, yes, ma'am. Let's get to it then."


End file.
